The Choice of My Heart
by Francienyc
Summary: Cor is forced to consider love and marriage when his brother is engaged. Cor/Aravis
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the sequel to "The Delight of My Eyes" which I planned ages ago and only just finished. I hope it lives up to its predecessor. ;) Incidentally if you haven't read "The Delight of My Eyes" it's just a lil' oneshot. This one is readable without it, but it may be a bit confusing.

_Prologue_

_The lamps were burning low, casting a soft glow over the remnants of the party: the drooping garlands, the wilting flowers, the silverware and crystal tarnished with fingerprints. All of these were the signs of a merry revel, and many who tripped back to their homes less than sober said it was the greatest feast Cair Paravel had seen since the coronation of the Kings and Queens. This was quite a feat, as Cair Paravel was a castle known for its magnificent feasts._

_Indeed, everyone had said the Kings and Queens had never looked happier. They had good cause to celebrate—at last Queen Susan was married._

_The political guests, the diplomats and the former suitors, had paid their respects and drifted away, some nursing broken hearts, others lamenting the lost alliance. They were silly to ever have hoped for one. Always privately and since Rabadash publicly the High King swore he would not sell his sisters in marriage, but let them follow their hearts. This wedding was proof. There was no strategy in the match—Queen Susan's husband was a minor lord of little importance from the Seven Isles. In fact, the rumor was that King Micah was angered by the match because he wanted Queen Susan for himself._

_At the moment, jealousy and intrigue were forgotten in the intimacy of the dying party. The orchestra continued to play, favoring slow, dreamy songs which Queen Susan like best. This was occasionally interrupted by a tinkle of laughter or the chime of a fork on a plate. Everyone was full, sleepy, and sanguine. There were less than a score of guests in the hall and only two couples on the dance floor. One was Queen Susan and her new husband, who she had finally persuaded to dance. The newly crowned Prince was a huge woodsman, and as he danced the reason for his reluctance became obvious. Whatever his flaws were, however, they were masked by the tenderness with which he held his wife, his large hand resting on the small of her back. Occasionally his fingers curled to caress her gently. For her part, Queen Susan looked up into her husband's face with a look which radiated such joy and love as to illuminate everything about her. Those who saw her could have no lingering doubt that she was the most beautiful woman in the world._

_The other couple on the dance floor were Prince Cor of Archenland and the Lady Aravis. They were dancing close together, enough to whisper to each other._

_"She looks so peaceful," Cor murmured, nodding to Queen Susan. "I have always seen her very anxious." He remembered when he first met her in Tashbaan—the worry etched onto her brow, the way she twisted her hands. Every time he had seen her since, something of that look lingered. Except now._

_"She has found what her heart was seeking," Aravis replied matter-of-factly. "Have not the poets said, 'When the heart ceases to wander, the soul finds peace'?"_

_Cor grinned. "The poets never said anything of the sort! They've never written anything half so nice or so wise. I believe you made that up."_

_Aravis only shrugged, keeping her eyes demurely downcast. Cor laughed at her feigned modesty, and he felt an irresistible urge to kiss her. He fought with it until Aravis raised her glittering black eyes to his. Then he had to duck his head and press his lips to hers._

_When he drew away, her eyes were still closed, the tiniest hint of a blissful smile playing on her lips. "No in public…you're so improper," she murmured, her hand pressing firmly on the back of his neck to bend his head for another kiss. Cor couldn't help but sigh against her mouth._

_A clear ripple of laughter broke through the heady romance of the moment. Cor and Aravis looked up to see Corin and Queen Lucy wrestling in a ridiculous game of keep away. Lucy was trying to hide a piece of paper away in her dress where Corin couldn't get at it, being a gallant young prince. Corin prevented this by tickling her, and she shrieked with laughter. As she let her guard down, he seized his opportunity to snatch the paper. She dove after it, but he held it out of her reach, being head and shoulders taller than her. _

_At last Corin managed to unfold the paper. "It's a note from Dar!" he cried. "I should have told him al communications go through me…" he tailed off as he started reading the note, and he turned back to Lucy with a frown. "He wants to court you!" he declared pettishly._

_"And?" Lucy retorted, snatching the paper back._

_"Well—he—he shouldn't!" Corin blustered._

_Lucy rolled her eyes. "Why's that, pray tell?"_

_"Because! He…he's…" Corin looked at Lucy with such sudden warmth that Cor tightened his hold on Aravis, watching with wide-eyed suspense. But in the end, Corin only finished with an almost sulky "He's not half good enough for you."_

_"I'll be the judge of that," Lucy said wryly as she snatched the letter back, missing the earnestness in his voice._

_Corin's face fell for a moment, but by the time Lucy looked up the expression was gone and he was looking mischievous. He grabbed the note and tossed it over his shoulder. "Dance with me, and you'll forget all about Dar." He stood up and extended his hand._

_Lucy laughed richly and slipped her hand into his, standing up._

_"Still," Aravis murmured with a sigh. "He's still holding on."_

_"I know it. It seems impossible to discourage him," Cor answered._

_Aravis looked up at him sharply. "Do you think love can simply be discouraged?"_

_Cor balked at her expression. "No—no!" He drew a breath. "Of course not. Aravis, don't get tetchy now. You know I believe in love. I love you, and nothing could discourage me from that."_

_"What if I refused your suit? What if I was cold to you?"_

_A glib retort came to Cor's mind, but he knew better than to make it. He shook his head and dared himself to say what was in his heart. "It wouldn't matter. You would always be the delight of my eyes."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prince Cor was up in a tree. He learned the skill of tree climbing from his brother not long after arriving in Archenland and found he had a talent for it. There was something about using brains and strength at the same time that appealed to him—hauling himself up, testing a branch, holding his weight on the sole solid toe hold. And the reward—green solitude and silence. A perfect place to sit and think. So he didn't care when Aravis scoffed and said it was boys' play, not fit for a man. He liked nettling her sense of propriety, and he liked the surprise of a ticklish caress as she picked pine needles off him all afternoon and evening.

Cor wasn't thinking about Aravis at the moment, though lately he had been climbing trees to consider her. Today, however, he was thinking of his brother. It was strange, he reflected, to miss a brother gone for three weeks when he didn't know he had one for fifteen years. Corin was in Narnia still. When they were all in the courtyard ready to mount their horses and go, Corin had announced he was staying. Lucy had been his co-conspirator, and announced that he had some very important diplomacy to help with. That was rot, Cor knew, because all the diplomacy between Narnia and Archenland was settled when King Peter met his father—and now him too—in the hunting lodge on the border between the two nations.

He remembered Corin's grin, and the light in his eyes. There was something very smug and self satisfied about him as he watched them ride for home. Cor smiled to himself, a bit of a wry grimace as well as one of amusement. What he envied was Corin's certainty, that he could know with the exclusion of question. That and his fearlessness—his brother didn't know what it meant to be shy. And his confidence…

He yanked at a fistful of pine needles, pulling the branch. As it bent, he got a glimpse of the road leading up to the gates of Anvard. In that flash he thought he saw something quite impossible. When the branch snapped back, he pulled it aside to peer more closely.

It was Corin after all, riding his horse up to the gates at a slow, dreary walk. Cor frowned. Corin wasn't due back for another week at least. What had happened?

He scrambled down from the tree, leaping to the ground and landing in a crouch. Then he ran to meet his brother at the gate.

Things were worse than they seemed. Corin was riding with his shoulders slumped and his head hanging, a look Cor had seen on him all of twice, when he was in terrible trouble. He ran up to Corin's horse and greeted him bluntly. "What happened?"

Corin looked up and shook his head, a dark expression on his face. "It's over. She hates me." And he continued to ride on at a snail's pace.

"Who hates you? Corin!" Cor scrambled after and grabbed the horse's reins. Another tragic look from his brother told him the answer. "Queen Lucy?"

"I was only teasing her!" Corin protested. "I would never dishonor her or anything like that."

Cor saw the need for emergency action. "Look, don't go to the castle. Father and Aravis will only ask a lot of questions. Go to the old Guard house. I'll bring provisions."

Corin nodded, obedient in his dejected state. This worried Cor even more, and he hurried back to the castle to collect necessities for a spell in their hideaway. He managed to get a loaf of bread, a small wheel of cheese, and a hard, spicy sausage merely by smiling at the kitchen maids. He was glad Aravis wasn't there; she would have accused him of flirting.

The old guard house was set a little ways back from the road which led up to the castle gate. It was surrounded by tall pines, and the outside was covered in moss. Inside, chinks of light shone through the crumbling roof and there was all manner of abandoned items left behind when the new tower above the gate was built. It was a perfect boy's hideout, and Corin had been eager to share it with his brother when he first came. Even now when they were nearly twenty they still retreated here.

Cor found his brother huddled miserably in the corner, looking rather like an elephant in a teacup. Corin was far too big to huddle like a child.

Emergency actions were clearly necessary. Cor uncorked the bottle of wine, pulling the cork out with his teeth and spitting it across the room. He pressed the bottle into his brother's hands while he laid out the food.

Corin was never too troubled to eat, and when he began to tuck in with a relish Cor breathed a sigh of small relief. Whatever happened may have been catastrophic, but it wasn't apocalyptic. He waited, and Corin began to talk of his own accord.

"Lucy and I always tease each other. She's never sensitive about it—she gives as good as she gets. So when she told me she has a crush on Erech—"

"Queen Susan's husband?" Cor interrupted. He was too surprised to hold back.

Corin took a swig of wine and nodded. "He's a great fellow. We've had a few good laughs. So we had a lot of ale one night—" at a look from Cor he waved his hand. "I know, I know. What self respecting Archenlander drinks anything but wine? But he's an ale drinker and he was buying. What was I supposed to do? Anyway, we got pretty drunk one night and we were laughing a lot and I told him I knew something funny and he asked what it was and I spilled the beans. I told her myself the next day, thinking she'd find it funny. She didn't." The brightness left his manner as he shook his head dolefully. "She was furious with me. Absolutely furious."

Cor let this hang in the air while he chewed on his lip in thought. Finally, he had to speak up. Corin's eyes were pleading for a solution, or at least some comfort. "Well, alright. But Aravis is furious with me about three times a week."

Corin shook his head. "But Aravis loves you. Maybe she yells a bit, but anyone could see it. Her eyes light up and everything when you walk into a room. Lucy doesn't feel that way."

"Don't say that," Cor said, giving his brother a bracing pat on the shoulder.

Corin shook him off. "It's true. You'd think by now she would have noticed me. But she hasn't." He took a gnawing bit of sausage and pronounced dourly "And she never will."

"She might not be aware," Cor suggested.

"That's rich," Corin scoffed. "She's so secretly in love with me she's actually considering Dar's suit. We had a falling out over that too. What was the idiot thinking? She's way too good for him, but of course she won't listen to that."

There wasn't a lot to say to this, really, so Cor sat with his brother for company while they drank their way slowly through two bottles of wine.

Towards evening they staggered back to the castle. Cor found his father and explained what had happened using as few words as possible. Lune was very understanding and gave both boys the blessing to take a nap instead of supper. Cor's head was very foggy indeed by then, and he was glad of this dispensation.

He woke up sometime that night by someone turning up all the lamps in his room. His mouth felt cottony and there was a vague pounding behind his temples. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

Hands snatched it away, and a voice pronounced sharply, "You are a disgrace."

Cor opened one eye to see his beloved looming over him, her hands on her hips. "Aravis!" he groaned, making a snatch for the pillow.

She held it out of his reach. "I'm ashamed to be courting you—getting drunk like that in the middle of the day!"

Cor gave an exasperated sigh and pushed himself up on his elbows. "Calm down, Aravis. You don't understand—"

"I understand that you're crown prince of Archenland. One day the throne of this country will be yours. You cannot go carousing like this. King Peter would never do such a thing."

"He would if his brother needed him!" Cor snapped. He couldn't help it, for his head was throbbing and Aravis' voice seemed particularly shrill. Aravis opened her mouth to retort, but Cor cut her off. He was too weary to argue. He reached for her hand. "Corin and Queen Lucy had a fight. He says he doesn't think there's any hope for them. He's giving up."

The hard expression left Aravis, and her brow twitched with sympathy. "Giving up?" she repeated as she sank down onto the edge of the bed. He sat up and rubbed between her shoulder blades. "Mmm."

She crossed her arms. "Corin is not supposed to give up. That's not how love works."

"Oh, and you're an expert now, are you?" Cor could not check a grin.

She gave him a sidelong look, pursing her lips. "Maybe." Then all at once she went from stiff to affectionate, turning to him and winding her arms around his neck, burying a hand in his fair curls. "You'll never give up on me, will you?"

Cor blinked. He could clearly remember having this same conversation at Queen Susan's wedding. Why did Aravis feel the need to ask? His brow furrowed, and as it did he saw Aravis' eyes widen in alarm. He realized she was still waiting for an answer. "Never," he assured her gently.

For this he was rewarded with a kiss. Knowing Aravis, Cor couldn't believe she kissed like she did. She was so strict with manners, demanding of propriety, constantly scolding him for breaching it. Yet her kisses were passionate—there was no other word for it. She moved her hands over his shoulders, through his hair; she drew his mouth to hers, and her lips parted, inviting him to taste her. Slowly, by degrees, she pressed her body up against his, all her angles turning into softness. The only trouble was that as soon as he moved to touch the tantalizing woman in his arms, she pulled away as though he touched her not to participate but to remind her of propriety.

Now he held out as long as he could, wanting to prolong the kiss as long as possible. Kissing Aravis was the nicest physical feeling he had ever had. Cor had been raised with hard smacks; he had felt the burning Calormene sun on his skin. Even now in Archenland, he pushed his body, forcing himself to train. An embrace of affection and desire was still so new to him, and all the more pleasurable for its newness. Eventually he couldn't bear it anymore. He had to hold her. Perhaps if he just put his hand on her waist…

Aravis pried his hands off her and drew away. "Cor," she said lowly, "We mustn't."

He pressed forward anyway. Perhaps she was only speaking because she felt she had to put up a protest. That kiss plainly told him she wanted more, just as he did…

"Cor, no!" she planted her hands on his chest and pushed him away forcefully. She glared at him. "Have you no honor?" she demanded. Before he could think of an answer which would sufficiently appease her, she made a noise of disgust and got up from the bed. Before he realized what happened, she was gone from the room in a whirl of skirts, banging the door shut behind her. Her headachey paramour was left quite bemused.

He rolled over and punched his pillow down to vent his frustration. He stared out the window, meaning to stew over Aravis and muse about his brother, but he really had drunk a lot of wine. He couldn't help falling back asleep almost immediately.

He woke rather early the next morning, having had so much sleep the night before. As he gulped down a tall glass of cold water, he was pleased to reflect that his headache was almost gone. He was, however, very hungry as he found when his stomach gave a gurgling growl. He decided to dress and get some breakfast from the kitchens before going on a ride. Because he was still a bit miffed with Aravis, he flirted with the kitchen maids on purpose, making them giggle and blush. His revenge taken, he went out to the stables.

His ride through the dewy forest was ultimately unsatisfying. He wanted to clear his head, but Aravis and Corin kept circling through his brain. He wondered how upset Aravis really was, and if she had a right. Had he really taken such liberties? No! He was only reciprocating. But how far would he go if Aravis let him? He sighed, allowing himself to think momentarily of the dreams he saved for when he was alone at night.

He tried to clear his head, but then Corin came to mind. His brother had been so dejected, and seeing that in Corin was frankly disturbing. Cor didn't really know what to do except listen and hold on to the hope that things would work out in the end. After all, they had for him, hadn't they? He had begun to think things with Aravis were impossible and was starting to pine, and then out of the blue she beat him with her shoe and told him she loved him.

This of course brought him back to his frustration with Aravis… Cor was a practical person, and he could see he was only going round in circles, accomplishing nothing. He tried a gallop, but he was such an accomplished horseman that the tricky handling over his chosen course did little to occupy his mind. He surrendered and headed for home. Perhaps he could solve one of his problems there.

When he returned, he discovered that he had missed breakfast. This was bad because he found himself hungry again. Also, Aravis would not be best pleased. Though the rules of order at Anvard were not strict and Lune was generally unperturbed if his sons were late for a meal, Aravis would besiege him with lectures about propriety and politeness. Cor hated these lectures because nothing reminded him more sharply of his childhood in Arsheesh's hut. He had not been miserable then because he knew nothing else, but when he heard Aravis' lectures and saw the rules she and Corin knew instinctively with their high born upbringings, Cor always felt very much like a peasant playing at prince.

However, he realized that if he went and made amends now, he would save himself from the lecture. So he went off in search of Aravis right away.

It did not take long to find her. He could hear her raised voice down the hallway. More surprising was Corin shouting in answer. Normally Corin and Aravis got on exceptionally well. Cor rarely went a day without bickering with one or both of them, but they liked each other quite well and almost never fought. Cor crept forward to investigate.

"You can't just give up!" Aravis was saying.

"And I suppose you're going to make Lucy fall in love with me," Corin retorted, a petulant note to his voice.

"No, but what have _you_ tried? Have you declared your love? Have you shown to her and her brothers that you are a man, not a child?" Cor could hear from Aravis' voice that she was troubled.

"It wouldn't matter if I did!" Corin returned. "She doesn't even see me as a friend!"

"You act as though lovers never fight!" Aravis cried in her exasperation.

Cor had to smile at this. Quarrels were a part of his relationship with Aravis. If she suddenly became as gentle as Queen Susan he frankly didn't know what he would do.

His snicker to himself reminded him that he was eavesdropping. Of course Cor had learned eavesdropping was wrong since listening to Arsheesh and Anradin discuss his fate, and he started to step forward to declare himself when he felt a hand on his arm.

He turned and found his father there, smiling vaguely. Cor knew right away there was something weighing on his father's mind. The distracted air and vague smile told him. He greeted Lune with a nod. "Hello, Father."

"How art thou, son? Good ride?" Lune had the same trait as his second son: even when he was not smiling his dimples showed.

Cor nodded. "I'm sorry I missed breakfast."

Lune waved this away. "Not to worry, not to worry. We're all entitled sometimes." He pulled on his beard, looking as though he was clearly thinking of something else.

"Is something wrong, father?" Cor asked finally.

His father's brow furrowed. "No, not wrong. But…come. Thou canst give me thy counsel." He led Cor down the hall to the council chamber. Often Lune worked at the large table in the room hung with blue instead of his office, spreading his papers everywhere. Cor had learned that his mother had decorated the room herself, and that would explain his father's attachment, he thought. Cor looked around, trying to figure out what his mother must have been like while his father spent a moment rummaging. At last he produced a sheet of paper which he handed to Cor. Right away Cor recognized the seal of Galma, and he glanced at his father before reading. Quickly he also filed through what he remembered from his lessons—Galma was made an independent duchy by Narnia before the White Witch; it was a small but important ally of Narnia because they had the ability to blockade Cair Paravel's harbor, and a key trade partner of Archenland's.

It is one thing to memorize a list of facts about a country as recited by a tutor and quite another to see the signature and seal of that country's leader before your very eyes. Cor experienced the strange sensation of remembering he was a prince, a person with some power and standing. This might have pleased some people, but it rather unnerved Cor, who could still clearly remember thinking of himself as Arsheesh the fisherman's son; that is to say, nobody.

If the seal alone brought about this realization, the contents of the letter were nothing short of unnerving. The Duke apparently had a daughter in the very bloom of her youth, and as the King had two young, strong, noble sons, perhaps the two nations could come to an alliance through marriage. As he finished reading, Cor's stomach churned sickly.

"Marriage?" he croaked.

"Yes, I thought perhaps—" Lune broke off, seeing the look on his son's face. "Oh, not for thee, of course. Thou hast already our good lady Aravis. I thought perhaps it might be good for Corin."

It took Cor a moment to reply; there was a lot in his father's statement, not the least of which was the implication that he and Cor were ready for marriage. "Don't you think we're—I mean, he's a bit young."

Lune chuckled deeply. "Art twenty years old, lad. I was thy junior by a year when I married your mother."

Cor nodded, wondering how he could put his father off the idea without betraying Corin's feelings for Queen Lucy. "But Corin? He doesn't _act_ old enough."

"This would steady him, perhaps," Lune countered. He pulled on his beard. "Yes, 'tis time, I think. My sons should be thinking of marriage, of the future of Archenland."

Cor saw that his father didn't need help making the decision. He wanted validation for a decision he had already made.

Cor was useless for the rest of the morning, absent minded in lessons and the tiltyard. Even Aravis' chiding could not make him focus. Time to continue the line. Time to marry. It was very boggling—Cor felt so young, and so unready. After lunch he retreated outdoors again, this time casting himself on one of the castle lawns and staring up at the clouds scudding across the sky.

In the middle of his contemplations a face appeared above him, backlit by the sun so it was impossible to see the features. He knew who it was, though, for fragrant, heavy locks of hair hung down, tickling his cheeks. Cor smiled vaguely.

"What's wrong with you?" Aravis asked bluntly but not unkindly. "You've been acting strange all morning."

"I have a lot on my mind," he answered. She arched an eyebrow to tell him this was not sufficient explanation, and he told her about the letter.

Aravis shook her head. "Corin can't marry her. He loves Queen Lucy."

"I know. But father thinks it's good for Corin. He thinks marriage will steady him."

"That may be true, but it's Queen Lucy he should be marrying," Aravis contended stubbornly.

Cor rubbed his face. "Why, though? He says he loves her, but he's said that for years. Does he really know about love, or is this just a childhood attachment?" Cor didn't know if he believed what he was saying or not; he was simply voicing arguments.

Aravis' eyes grew round. "He knows! Do not you presume to think otherwise. It was he who helped me understand love when I did not understand how he felt about you. I have seen them, and I know Lucy is the delight of his eyes." She thumped her fist on Cor's chest for emphasis.

The power of Aravis' words overtook Cor, but a nagging question lingered in his mind. "But if he loves her so, why is he giving up? My experience with love tells me to be persistent." Here he gave Aravis a little smile.

She pursed her lips. "I know not. It is in this that he is acting like a child." She raked her fingers through Cor's hair. "I believe your brother is more stubborn than you are. I tried to tell him he was being ridiculous, but he would have none of it."

Cor's eyes fluttered shut with pleasure as Aravis caressed him. "I know. I heard." Aravis' hand stopped moving and he sensed a rebuke coming, so he added quickly "I heard you from the hallway and I was going to come in, but Father called me away to read the letter."

Aravis nodded; the explanation was enough for her. She frowned. "We can't let this happen," she declared. "He can't marry someone he doesn't love."

"He could fall in love with her," Cor pointed out. "We've never even met her."

"That," Aravis said stiffly, "Is what they told me about Ahoshta."

Cor shook his head. "And what if on that first night someone had told you that you and I would end up…well." He tailed off, blushing. He was rather unsure of how to finish that sentence.

Aravis gave him a slow, warm grin. "That is not the point, my prince. Corin loves Lucy. He should marry the woman he loves. It wouldn't matter what someone had said in the past, what matters is that you are my choice now, of my own free will."

"I had no idea you were such a romantic, Aravis," Cor said with a teasing grin.

Aravis tossed her head, her eyes glittering. "It is a luxury I can afford now that I am a free northern woman." She brushed Cor's cheek with her fingers and lay down beside him with her head over his heart. She rubbed his stomach idly.

Cor sighed blissfully. The relaxing warmth of Aravis was wonderful. These were the moments when he felt happiest. He looked down at the top of Aravis' glossy head and stroked her hair slowly. She made a soft noise.

After awhile, the novelty of pleasure began to ebb away, leaving Cor room to think again. And when he thought, his father's words came back to him—"You already have Aravis." What exactly did that mean? Was he meant to marry Aravis? Would she even want to marry him?

"Aravis?" he asked, his fingers fumbling over her hair. "What do you think of marriage?"

She pushed herself up and looked into his face, blinking at the sudden question. "What do you mean, Cor?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know. Father's thinking of Corin marrying…I just wondered what you thought about yourself."

Aravis' eyes widened. She sat back on her hands. After what seemed like a very long silence she mused, "After I escaped Ahoshta Tarkaan I swore I would never get married. Now I am not so sure."

Cor was now more confused than ever.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed the prologue! I'm so grateful for your overwhelmingly positive response to Aravis and Cor. They're just such fun to write. I don't know if I gave Andi Horton credit in the prequel to this, "The Delight of My Eyes" but the idea of Corin crushing on Lucy is directly inspired by him doing the same in "A Sea of Golden Sand" which is an excellent story. I have clearly taken it and ran!_

_A word about Lune's dialogue. I originally had him greeting Cor "Alright, son?" and my beta pointed out that's sort of a casual, almost lower class greeting. So then I thought back to his speech in 'The Horse and His Boy' and I decided to change it all to thous. An English teacher moment--people assume that because it's archaic, thou is a formal way of speaking and addressing someone. It's actually the 'impolite' form, like tu in French or the Spanish...well, tu. So as it not only means that Lune gets to keep his old fashioned and well turned speech of HHB but that he addresses his son with great affection, I decided to use it.  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Corin agreed to let the Galmians come, thought both Cor and Aravis tried to dissuade him, an effort which ended in a string of arguments. When they inevitably made up, Corin said to his brother "Look, it doesn't matter to me, and it'll make the old man happy. Let them come."

"Can you really give up your love for Lucy like that?" Cor asked. He tried to imagine putting aside his love for Aravis to marry someone else. The very idea was impossible.

Corin gave what he thought was a wise smile. As Corin was not a wise person, the effect was rather comical. "I'll never give up my love for her."

Cor was rather perplexed as to how that could be possible if Cor was married to someone else, but he refrained from asking.

The day came when the trumpeter blared the signal that the Galmians were approaching. Everyone scrambled to get into their state and festival clothes, and of course Aravis came in to straighten Cor's collar and smooth out his cape.

"He says he still loves Queen Lucy," Cor blurted as he submitted to these attentions.

"Of course he does," Aravis replied, but her brow was creased with worry.

He looked down at her. This crease made him very tender towards her, and he bowed his head to kiss her forehead. "He won't marry her," he said, trying to convince himself as much as her. "He never gives up. He's too stubborn."

"Don't muss my clothes, Cor," she said in a small voice, so that Cor had no choice but to take her in his arms.

When they arrived downstairs they saw that Corin had the grace to look nervous. "I don't know," he said, pulling on his cuffs. "Maybe I shouldn't have let them come."

Cor and Aravis both wanted to cry "No, you shouldn't have!" but they were kind enough not to.

The Galmian Duke was a tall man puffed up with his own sense of self importance. He had a bushy, very waxed moustache that Cor thought (and Corin said) looked like a caterpillar. His daughter was docile and nondescript. As the lady of the castle, Aravis played her hostess for the afternoon, and when she snuck a moment alone with Cor before dinner, she had nothing good to say.

"She is dull and insipid," Aravis pronounced with a frown. "She can converse about nothing." There was a pause before she made her final verdict. "She falls well short of Queen Lucy."

The disparity of the match became even more apparent that evening. At dinner the Duke proposed Corin spend some time with his daughter. Lune looked to Corin, his face both anxious and hopeful. Corin swallowed a large mouthful of food and nodded, casing a sidelong glance at the duke's daughter.

Cor and Aravis played chaperone, and they saw firsthand what a disaster it was. Corin tried to make conversation, and his voice grew louder and louder with nerves, carrying across the garden. Whenever Corin was with Lucy, the two always had their heads together, conspiring and giggling, but this girl would have nothing of it. Cor felt bad for his brother who was trying so hard.

Aravis threaded her arm through Cor's. "You see? A poor match."

Cor twisted his mouth and nodded. A question sprang to his mind, and he glanced at Aravis. "What makes a good match?"

Aravis sauntered down the garden path lifting roses with her fingertips for examination. Cor thought he could easily endure her scrutinizing gaze to feel her fingers trail over him as they trailed over the petals. Eventually she spoke, jolting him from his fantasy.

"People think that a good match is someone who's like you, but that's not it at all," she declared. "A good match is someone who understands you, someone who loves you for exactly who you are, even if—" and here, surprisingly, Aravis blushed. "Even if you are a bit of a nag sometimes."

Cor found himself grinning broadly. "Romantic," he accused her playfully.

"Say that again and I'll knock you down," Aravis quipped.

The reminder of Corin turned their attention back to the pair walking before them.

"Cair Paravel's about three days' ride from here," Corin was explaining. "I can't believe you've never been! I'll take you there sometime."

"Three days' ride?" his would-be paramour echoed, looking worried. "Such a long time to be on a horse!"

Aravis and Cor looked at each other, snickering quietly as they remembered their long voyage north. Cor slid his arm around her waist. "I believe you forgot to say that a good match is someone who will voyage with you."

Aravis leaned against his side. She smiled almost to herself as she smoothed his tunic with her long fingers. There was no room in her expression for Cor to doubt what she thought of their match. He leaned in and kissed her softly to show her he felt the same. He couldn't imagine anyone but Aravis.

In bed that night, he stared unblinking at his canopy and wondered at the inevitability of the thing. He and Aravis weren't always in agreement, but they seemed to agree about their match. And yet, Cor panicked when he thought of marriage. If he knew there was no one but Aravis, why the hesitation?

Cor's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his door opening and someone entering with a lit candle. Cor sat up slowly, pushing himself against the pillows. Was it Aravis, coming to his bed at last? His heart started to pound. They shouldn't, he knew this, but if she was coming to him willingly he didn't know if he had the strength of will to turn her away.

If he hadn't had so much hot blood rushing in his ears, Cor would have been able to hear that it could not possibly have been Aravis. His visitor walked too heavily and stumbled while Aravis would have moved with stately grace. As it was, he jumped with surprise when his twin poked his head through the bedcurtains.

"Oh good, you're awake," Corin observed. "I need to talk with you." Without waiting for an invitation, he parted the curtains and settled himself on the bed. Cor leaned back against the pillows and waited. Soon enough, Corin spoke, raking his fingers through his hair. "What do you think of her?"

"The Duke's daughter?" Cor confirmed. Corin nodded, and in answer Cor shrugged diplomatically.

"Don't shrug. Tell me what you really think," Corin commanded.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Cor returned. "What matters is what you think."

Corin scowled and flopped back against the blankets. "I don't think I can love her," he said after a prolonged silence. "She's boring. She's got no spark, no life, no adventure. She's a perfectly boring princess. Lucy…" here he cut himself short, clamping his mouth shut.

Cor twisted his mouth, debating internally. Finally he ventured "Perhaps you shouldn't marry her then."

"Not that easy, is it?" Corin returned. "You should see how pleased father is. He'll be terribly disappointed."

"He wants you to be happy though," Cor countered. "You shouldn't marry someone you don't love for father's sake."

"You sound like Aravis," he grumbled.

"Well, maybe that's because Aravis has a point!"

"It's so easy for you to say!" Corin exclaimed, frowning. "You two are in love. You have no idea what it's like." His vehemence turned into a pout.

"But you haven't even tried," Corin said gently. "If you love someone, you have to say it."

"I can't say it if she won't even talk to me, can I?" Cor's eyes widened, and Corin explained. "She returned my letter." He held up his hand against his brother's interjection. "I know, I know. But when she does come round, I'll still be silly Prince Corin to her, nothing more than a kid to play with. Peter would never take me seriously as a suitor. I have to realize it's not going to happen. And if that's the case, one girl's as good as the next, isn't she?" Corin sighed heavily, picking at a loose feather in the quilts. "Only—I wish she wasn't so very dull."

Cor blinked. He had never seen his brother so low before. Corin was always supremely confident he'd get exactly what he wanted in the end. This normally lent the impetuous prince a certain patience. After all, he had carried his torch for Queen Lucy for years. Could he really give it up so easily? Wouldn't he wait until Lucy's mind changed?

Before he could ask anything, Corin rolled off the bed with another deep sigh. "Maybe she'll get more interesting," he said without any real optimism. "'Night, Cor."

The next morning the Duke was crowing about arrangements for the wedding while his daughter stood by his side, blushing demurely. She couldn't manage to look at Corin.

King Lune stammered with the suddenness of it. "B-but they haven't even been bundled yet. We have to see if they suit."

"Bundled?" the Duke returned, frowning with uncertainty.

Lune went on to explain the tradition of putting two young people who might be betrothed in the same bed for a night so they might get to know each other. "Though of course," he added, "there is a divider between them."

The Duke chuckled. "Of course," he preened, thinking his daughter was so desirable her honor was quite in danger without this safeguard. Plainly he did not see the bland look on Corin's face.

Cor leaned towards Aravis and murmured to her mischievously, "I notice we have yet to be bundled."

"I wasn't aware we might be betrothed," she returned coolly, lifting a forkful of egg delicately to her mouth. Cor started to chuckle, but he happened to look at Corin's face, and he realized this was no time for laughter. All at once he realized that this was his brother's future, the whole rest of his life. Corin may not be himself now, but when he came to his senses he would be very sorry. The whole prospect of marriage seemed very unnerving at the moment. Cor jumped up from the table with a flimsy excuse and dragged Aravis out into the hall.

"We have to do something," he told Aravis urgently.

She rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "What do you think I've been trying to say?"

"No, really _do_ something," Cor insisted, pacing before her.

Aravis grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall. "Have a little decorum," she hissed. After checking that no one was around, she continued. "And what do you propose we do? We've already talked to him every way we can think of. What's left?"

"We need to…to get Queen Lucy here. If he sees her, he'll…"

Aravis threw her hands up in frustration. "How do you plan on accomplishing that? She's angry at him."

Cor grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her close to him. "You'll see me when you're angry with me."

She slapped his chest lightly, looking pleased all the same. "Don't joke, Cor. This is serious."

"Alright then. Seriously, we've got to think of a way to get Queen Lucy here. Together we stopped the Calormene invasion. I'm sure we can think of something."

What they thought of was this: Cor would write to the High King, who was rapidly becoming his friend, and say that he needed advice about the agreement his family was brokering with Galma. Cor liked this because it was actually true, and he had no desire to lie to the High King. Meanwhile, Aravis would write to Queen Lucy and say she missed her company and longed to talk with her friend. Singularly neither plea was likely to merit a visit—given her temper Queen Lucy was more likely to issue an invitation than come herself. Together, however, the two missives might summon the King and Queen.

Their plan paid off. Three days later, a trumpet called sounded at mid morning and a page came running into King Lune's state room, where the two delegations were hammering out a trade agreement while the Duke deeply hinted at marriage negotiations.

"Beg pardon, your Majesty, but the High King and Queen Lucy are at the gates!" The page was unnecessarily urgent, which made Cor smile a bit. But then he noticed that the duke blanched and he wondered why he should be displeased at the High King's arrival. Cor had no time to comment to Aravis, though, as everyone bustled away immediately to greet the Narnians.

When they got to the courtyard, King Peter and Queen Lucy were already dismounting. King Peter shook hands with Lune before turning to Cor, gripping his forearm and clapping his shoulder. "Well met, your Highness," he said with a grin.

Cor smiled in return. With a start he realized he was no longer smiling up at the High King. "Well met," he returned.

Nearby, Queen Lucy greeted Aravis with her usual warmth, hugging her friend and exclaiming in delight. Aravis' joy was more restrained, but Cor knew her well enough to see how delighted she was to see the Queen, master plan or no.

Then Corin came out. Unluckily, the Duke's daughter was hanging off his arm as was now her want—she was making the transition from shy to overzealous. Queen Lucy spotted this at once and her eyes narrowed slightly. Her greeting to Corin, the friend of her childhood, was cool. Aravis and Cor exchanged a swift glance; this was not the fruition they hand in mind.

Cor was determined not to give up because of a setback. He was too practiced in outwaiting a woman's ire and reaping the benefits of his patience. He considered also that the High King had enough power and influence to stop the marriage for political reasons. He would have liked to say he had this in mind when calling the Narnians, but it only occurred to him when King Peter questioned him later as they took a ride. "I notice the Galmians are here. What advice do you seek?"

Cor looked at him and took a breath. He had the look of a schoolboy ready to 'fess. "Father thinks to marry Corin to the Duke's daughter."

King Peter checked his horse so suddenly that Cor had to wheel about. The High King rubbed his chin. "An alliance through marriage?"

Cor nodded. "What do you think to it?"

"I don't like it," he replied at once in his simple, honest way. "I refused to sell my sisters in that way—I want to see them happy and in love." He shook his head. "It is, in my view, a poor way to do diplomacy."

"Corin doesn't love her," Cor admitted with a frown. "He wants someone else, but she won't have him. In his sulk he's throwing away his life."

On hearing that Corin loved someone else, King Peter raised a brow. He did not comment on that, however. Instead he clicked his tongue and spurred his horse onward. Cor fell into step beside him. After a pause, the King said thoughtfully "Tread carefully, Cor. I know you want to see your brother happy, but there's only so much you can do. He has to realize things for himself."

"But what about the Duke? He's pushing things so quickly that Corin hardly even realizes what's happening," Cor's brow was furrowed with worry.

The King looked around, his expression thoughtful. "There are things worth ruffling a few diplomatic feathers for. Edmund made the right decision in Tashbaan."

Cor nodded. It seemed easy then; obviously the right choice was to defend Queen Susan at all costs, even if it meant war for Archenland. Now though, things were less clear. The Duke's daughter was not vile as Rabadash had been, she was merely dull. And Galma was not a questionable ally but a longtime friend, one with important naval and trade connections…Cor rubbed his forehead. The older he got, the less clear right and wrong seemed.

Despite the High King's encouraging words, Cor found there was little he could do. In a meeting that afternoon, Lune announced that the couple would be bundled that night. Cor wondered how this could happen so fast, and he mused on this with Aravis when he shared the news. "I just don't understand. You would think something like this would take a bit longer, that people would want time to consider—why, Aravis! What's wrong?" He noticed that she went very pale and very quiet, bowing her head. Her fists were clenched by her side, her oval nails no doubt digging into her palms. When he lifted her chin, he saw there were tears in her eyes.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of them. "Is this what Archenland's become?" she growled. "Are you a people to broker marriages like the Calormenes? What happens when your father needs a trade agreement with the Seven Isles? Are you to be sold off as well?"

Cor thought of his conversation with his father which seemed so very long ago, when he implied that Cor need not fear a match because he might marry Aravis. He thought this might comfort Aravis, but the words stuck in his throat. He tried to hush her wordlessly, but she would not have his comfort. She pushed him away and stalked down the hall.

Queen Lucy was similarly unsettled. At dinner that night she was uncharacteristically quiet. She watched Corin and the Duke's daughter with her eyes slightly narrowed and her mouth very tight. She drained several goblets of strong Archen wine and was the first to excuse herself. Cor watched her go, wondering what made her so obviously upset, and his heart leapt at one possibility. Automatically he thought of conferencing with Aravis in the hall, hatching a plan to find out if Queen Lucy could love Corin after all. Before he could act on the impulse though, everyone began to rise from the table. It was time to make preparations for the bundling.

There was a strange ceremony involved. Cor and Aravis were both present for the beginning, Aravis as highest ranking lady of the house, Cor as Corin's best man. The Duke and Father were present as well, and all four watched as a steward placed an embroidered bolster down the center of the bed. This pillow had a lot of budding flowers and young fruit to symbolize the hope for a prosperous union. It was all very intricately done, but all Cor could think was that if he were lucky enough to sleep in the same bed as Aravis, it would take a lot more than a pillow to keep him away from her.

Corin and the Duke's daughter were led in wearing their nightclothes and dressing gowns with embroidery to match the pillow. Cor and Aravis stepped forward to remove the dressing gowns, and as they did so Cor looked at Aravis with the dressing gown now draped over her arm. In spite of the seriousness of her expression and the heaviness of the moment, he couldn't help but wonder what she might look like in her nightgown, whether the rich color of her skin would show through the gauzy cotton. He turned from these thoughts to attend to Corin, who did not seem nearly as entranced by the prospect of getting into bed with a girl. Actually, he looked rather sick.

Cor and Aravis were supposed to advise the would-be paramours, but they had words of neither wisdom nor encouragement. So Aravis nodded to the wide eyed girl and Cor clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. Corin turned to him with a look of panic in his eyes, and Cor could only shrug slightly in response. Together Aravis and Cor turned back the blankets and saw the would be couple into bed. Everyone filed out of the room then, Aravis and Cor going last, bearing the lamp with them. Cor took one last look at his twin, who was sitting up in bed staring at Cor with an imploring look. The Duke's Daughter was laying stiffly on her back with her arms folded across her, and there was nothing Cor could say.

In the hall, Cor and Aravis didn't even have words for each other. They simply looked into each other's faces, and Cor touched Aravis' cheek tenderly. She gripped his wrist and held his hand there. Then all at once she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him hard. Before he could even respond, she pulled away. She gave him one more long look before she drifted down the hall to her chambers. Cor found that he wanted to follow her very much, to hold her and lay with her. He wondered what it might be like if they shared rooms as husband and wife and that was his right and their pleasure. He looked back at the door of the room where his twin was accustoming himself to the idea of matrimony and he shuddered. Perhaps it wasn't time for that yet.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: A relatively short chapter, but I'll have the next one posted very soon._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter Three

Everyone was strange at breakfast the next morning. Aravis was still pale and pensive. The Duke was preening and King Peter was watching him with careful, thoughtful eyes. The Duke's daughter would not take any food, and both Corin and Queen Lucy were red-eyed and subdued. Cor couldn't help but wonder if they shared a similar experience during the night.

Despite all this, no one said anything. The Narnians left and the Galmians stayed. The marriage contract was sealed and signed, and Corin said nothing. Cor wanted to speak up, but if Corin wasn't objecting to the marriage, how could he? He especially remembered the High King's words, and wondered if you could give someone an epiphany. Perhaps a good knock to Corin's hard head would do the trick.

He didn't try the experiment, though, and the betrothal became official. Anvard started preparing for the royal wedding, the first since Lune's own. Lune called Aravis in to help, and Aravis pitched herself into the planning with the rigor and routine of a soldier. Watching her, Cor couldn't help but marvel at her zeal when she had been so against the marriage. He asked her about it one day when she had enlisted him to choose roses. As they sat before an array of the fragrant flowers, he asked, "Why are you working so hard, Aravis? I thought you didn't even want this wedding to take place."

Aravis shot him a cold look. "I have been charged with a duty."

"What does that matter? A few weeks ago you were plotting with me to stop everything! You had a duty to your father, and to Ahoshta, but you didn't let that stop you," Cor returned.

"And what about you, and your duty? You were plotting as well, and you say nothing now! Perhaps I realize that there is no freedom, not even in these Northern countries." Her cheeks became bright red and she began to arrange the roses with trembling fingers.

"That's not true, and you know it! Queen Susan—"

"Oh, Queen Susan. Then let me amend my statement. There is no freedom in Archenland. Perhaps I should move to Narnia, where the men are not cowards and believe in true love!" She started to stalk away, but Cor grabbed her wrist. Before he could even voice his protest, she grabbed a handful of roses and hit him with them so that petals flew everywhere. He was so surprised that he loosened his grip and she slipped away quickly. At the door she turned back, breathing hard. "You would say you are not a coward, that you believe in love and the freedom of choice. I say, prove it." She slammed the door behind her.

The entire castle was upended for the wedding. A given morning would have the castle staff running around attending to a hundred errands. The only person who seemed entirely unconcerned was the bridegroom. Corin took rides in the woods, practiced his archery and swordplay, ignored his tutor with "That's stuff for kings to know, and I'll be a prince forever." In short, he acted as though nothing was changing at all. Occasionally someone tried to pin him down with a direct question about the wedding, and on those occasions, Corin pretended to be deaf and dumb.

It didn't matter who the questioner was. One night at dinner Lune turned to his younger son. "I have been thinking about your wedding present, Corin. 'Tis tradition for the younger prince to have the castle at Grena. Now that you'll have a wife and, please Aslan, a family, perhaps it's time you take your seat there."

Cor nearly dropped his fork. A castle was quite a gift, but it was hard to imagine Anvard with Corin living someplace else. He looked to his twin to see how he would react to leaving his childhood home, but Corin had a dreamy look on his face. "Grena," he said with a grin, "We went there that summer with Mama." He turned to Cor and Aravis and explained "It's on the sea, like Cair Paravel."

Cor blinked at his brother in astonishment. He acted as though he hadn't even heard what their father said. Indeed, the next moment Corin rose from the table and wandered off.

"He'll be ready when the time comes," Lune said, but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Cor twisted his mouth doubtfully. A question occurred to him. "Father, were you matched with Mother, or did you choose her for yourself?"

"We were matched," Lune replied. "But well matched. I loved her dearly." Cor bowed his head to honor the mother he never knew. "Corin will learn to be happy as well. He is young, but marriage will steady him. Love will."

Cor wanted to speak and say that Corin was already in love, but what was the point if Corin would say nothing for himself? Aravis looked at him intently. When Cor only shrugged in return, she rose and swept from the room.

Aravis remained strangely mercurial as the wedding approached. In the morning she would claim he didn't believe in love, only politics. Yet that evening she would kiss him goodnight with passion and tenderness. There was so much in that kiss that Cor was sure the only thing that kept her from his bed was propriety.

Lune kept repeating aloud that Corin would grow into marriage, as if he was trying to convince himself. Cor could see why he needed convincing—Corin's blithe oblivion persisted like a streak of bad weather.

Cor longed to climb a tree to think it all out, but there was never time. Father had appointed him chief statesman, and as such Cor had the responsibility of seeing to all the royal guests flocking in from all parts of the world. Even the newly crowned Tisroc Rabadash sent a delegation and a fine gift of a cup encrusted with jewels.

Aravis was supervising Cor supervise the recording of gifts when the goblet was unpacked. "Send it back," she said at once.

"It's a gift," Cor protested. "A goodwill gesture."

"I care not," Aravis returned coldly. "There can be no goodwill from him. We should have nothing from Calormen within these castle walls."

Cor blinked, surprised by the vehemence of her words. He did not dare point out the irony of her forbidding anything Calormene in Anvard.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In the remaining days that led up to the wedding, Cor felt as though he was caught in a current which carried him further and further from where he wanted to be. He saw next to nothing of Aravis or Corin, but he saw plenty of the courtiers who twittered on about seating arrangements and floral arrangements and protocol. He thought of speaking to his father, but the King was occupied elsewhere as the nation unobligingly refused to stop for the royal wedding. Cor felt that the wedding was an invading force which he was powerless to stop. He noted the irony this comparison, and it gave him courage because there might be something he could do yet. If he had saved the country from its greatest peril, surely he could help his brother escape a poorly matched marriage.

No real opportunity presented itself in the intervening days though, and Cor couldn't help but panic a little. He spent the first part of Corin's stag night worrying through the party while Corin got spectacularly drunk in the corner. A bad sign—usually Corin would be cavorting with Dar and Darrin who still acted like children despite being full grown men and knights. When two goblets of wine yielded no inspiration for how he could help his brother out of this mess, Cor decided the least he could do was offer his brother some company.

Prince Erech was sitting at the table nursing Corin through a bottle of wine. "Easy now," he said as Corin tipped a full goblet to his lips and started to drain it. Erech prized the goblet from Corin's hand and replaced it with a glass of water. Then he looked up and noticed Cor. "Hullo, Cor. Join us, won't you?" He kicked out a stool.

Prince Erech was not what the world envisioned Queen Susan's husband would be. He was not a gallant, dashing knight or a handsome prince. He was a woodsman and a farmer. He was a giant bear of a man, broader in shoulder even than Corin, with shaggy black hair and a thick black beard. He stuck out like a sore thumb in Queen Susan's long line of suitors, but then perhaps that was why she chose him. It was well known throughout the Northern countries that they loved each other tenderly.

In addition to this, he and Corin had become good friends. Seeing Erech's smile, Cor could understand why. His face was open and honest. Cor bowed his head in thanks and sat down on the stool.

"Drink up, brother. I'm getting married tomorrow!" Corin slurred. He grinned sickly as he raised his water glass.

"Mmm," Cor said tightly. He was still trying to think of ways to stop the wedding.

Erech poured him a goblet of wine. "I can see you're not very happy about it either," he said in an undertone.

Cor shook his head in brief agreement.

"Erech's in love with his wife," Corin said disjointedly into his water. "This is isn't wine. Where's the wine?"

"You've had enough wine, friend," Erech said.

"Oh no! There's not enough wine. I'm marrying a woman I don't love. That's against your principles, Erech."

Erech took the bait. "Too right it is. Marriage isn't easy, so you'd better make sure it's worth your while. Having someone you love is the only way to be happy."

Cor blinked in surprise and blurted before his manners could stop him "Being married to Queen Susan isn't easy?" The notion was surprising: Queen Susan was one of the sweetest, most peaceable people he had ever met. And they loved each other so much…

"Marriage isn't easy," Erech repeated. "Bringing two people's lives together is a lot of work. But it's like—" he scratched his beard as he looked for a simile, "—like planting a garden. In the spring, when things are new, it's a lot of backbreaking work. But come summer, when the garden's in full flower, you know it's worth it. Mind you, there's always weeding to do."

This assessment gave Cor pause, especially the part about things being hard at the beginning. He thought about all the fights he had with Aravis. At the heart of every argument Cor could see now that he was thinking back, all she wanted was for him to be better, for them to be better. He still found her misguided on occasion, but somehow her misguided zealousness gave him a warm glow of affection. He worried sometimes if they were meant to be with each other since they were at each other's throats so much, but maybe the fighting wasn't so bad after all. He couldn't think of anyone else he would rather be with. A peaceable girl would be boring.

Cor's train of thought was interrupted by a great sniffle. He turned to see his brother with tears dripping off his chin, his cheeks very red. "I wish I was marrying Lucy," he confessed in a choked whisper. "Nothing's hard with her. And even if it were, I wouldn't care because she would be worth it."

"Lucy?" Erech repeated in surprise.

"He's loved her for years," Cor muttered in explanation.

Erech looked nonplussed for a moment, but then an understanding came over his face and he nodded.

Corin buried his hands in his hair, resting his elbows on the table. A profusion of gold curls spilled over his hands, hiding his fingers. "I can't do this. I can't marry her. I'm still in love with Lucy. Why, the night I was supposed to be bundled with her I snuck into Lucy's room instead. I tried to tell Lucy then, but she wouldn't hear it. She kept saying it was too late, that I was already promised. But I still love her. She's right though, isn't she? It's too late. I love Lucy and I'm marrying someone else."

Erech and Cor exchanged a glance, and Erech reached out to pat Corin's arm. "Take it easy, friend."

Corin suddenly sat up and gripped Erech's sleeve. "Erech! You're my friend. You have to help me. We have to make a plan and run away. We have to convince Lucy—" Corin got no further with his plan. He passed out, mid-sentence.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Despite going to bed fairly late, Cor found himself rising just after dawn. In truth, he had slept poorly with so much on his mind. It was so early that no one was about on this fateful wedding morning, even with all there was to do. Cor was grateful for it; he needed some time to think.

He wandered outside and found a tree to climb. In a few moments he was up among the fragrant green needles, panting a little from exertion. He caught his breath and sat and thought. He wanted to say marriage was pointless—look at what it was doing to Corin for no good reason. Neither did he see the need to marry Aravis to tell her he loved her. What difference should a label make aside from causing a lot of trouble? In the still of the morning, Cor was also brutally honest with himself. The idea of marrying and becoming so adult was more than daunting. He wasn't ready for it yet.

On the other hand though, he had to acknowledge that Erech was very happy, and there had been moments when he thought about marrying Aravis. He couldn't really imagine doing anything but spending the rest of his life with her. He sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, stretching his legs along the branch and folding his hands behind his head. It was an unsolvable problem, wasn't it?

Just as he came to this conclusion, a noise from below distracted him. At first he thought that Aravis had ferreted him out, which she had a talent for doing. When he looked more closely, however, he saw that the woman at the foot of the tree was fair, and he recognized her as Queen Lucy.

As chance would have it, she stopped underneath his tree. Cor was debating whether to break his solitude and hers by hailing her when she began speaking.

"I don't know why it should matter so much. He had to get married sometime. But I didn't think it would be so soon. We were supposed to have ages yet together. I was going to forgive him! Of course I was—we wouldn't even have gotten into that situation if he hadn't made such a big fuss about Dar. Or if he had said—" She broke off, covering her face.

Cor bit his lip, trying to decide what to do. He had already heard too much to declare himself. Also, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to hear what she was going to say. He decided to wait.

Lucy tipped her head back and Cor could see that her eyes were full. "Please, Aslan. Please help me accept this. Please help me be happy for my friend. I don't even know why I'm upset by this. Maybe you can help me understand why the thought of watching Corin say those vows is so heartbreaking." She paced a little at the foot of the tree, her arms wrapped around herself. All at once she stopped, her eyes wide. "I can't be in love with him. We're friends. We've been friends since we were children. You can't fall in love with your best friend."

"You can!" Cor wanted to cry. "You can become friends with a person you despise and fall in love with your friend. It is all possible." In the end though, he didn't say anything. He sat and watched.

Lucy shook her head, and when she spoke again her voice was tearful. "Oh Corin, you foolish, foolish boy. It was just a quarrel. We would have made it up—we always do. But now what will happen to us? You'll be married to her, when maybe one day we could have—" she broke off, shaking her head. "Aslan, you have to help me make it through." She wiped her eyes with another sniff and then peeled herself off the tree trunk. She walked carefully back to the castle.

Cor hung from the tree, staring after her open-mouthed. All this time he had been thinking of Corin being true to himself, not surrendering the possibility of true happiness to a girl he didn't love.

Clearly it was more imperative than ever to stop the wedding. But how? Cor thought desperately. He certainly couldn't betray the queen to the world. If there was one person who needed to know however, it was Corin.

Cor leapt from the tree and hurried toward the castle. One the way he met Aravis coming to find him. She looked pale and tense, her arms hanging stiffly at her sides.

"Cor!" she cried, more with relief than with frustration. She gripped his sleeve. "Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you."

Cor took her by the shoulders and smiled into her face. "All is not lost, Aravis," he announced and he kissed her.

There was a question in her eyes when she pulled away, but she never got to voice it. A page came trotting up behind her looking wide-eyed and frazzled. "Your Highness," he breathed, "You are needed. The delegation from the Seven Isles feels most insulted that they have been seated after the Terebinthians. You must come at once!"

Cor rolled his eyes and with a look told Aravis that they would talk later and followed the page. He fully intended to sort out this matter and then find his brother, but one supposedly urgent problem led to another, and though Cor was bursting to get away, he couldn't find a moment to make his exit. As a result he came rushing into Corin's rooms moments before they had to be downstairs.

"Where've you been?" Corin asked with a pettish frown. "I've been up here all by myself…"

Cor pulled up short, blinking at his brother. In a moment the saw what Corin would become in this marriage—spiritless and dull. Gone was Corin's boundless energy, the mischief in his eyes. Left to this fate, Corin would grow to a paunchy and complacent middle age.

Cor dispelled this image with a shake of his head. "Don't do this, Corin," he said. "Lucy loves you."

All the color drained from Corin's face. "What?" he whispered.

Cor quickly related what he heard the Queen say. He watched his brother's face for the moment when it would light up with eagerness, but Corin only grew thoughtful.

"She never actually said she loves me," he observed.

"She as good as said it!" Cor cried, both amazed and exasperated. "Isn't that enough?"

"I don't know that it is," Corin answered, turning away to check his reflection.

Cor took him by the shoulders and forcibly turned his brother round to face him. "She's getting there! You've loved her for ages—you don't realize how hard it is to admit you're falling in love. You think you know a person and how you feel about them and then suddenly everything changes. Understanding that you no longer want to be friends for life but want to spend the rest of your life by their side takes courage and acting on it takes daring." He trailed off as a sudden realization struck him. He added in a stunned murmur "And we are not all as daring as you."

"So what are you saying?" Corin frowned, jolting his twin back to the present.

Cor rallied himself, his voice reverberating with passion once more. "What I'm saying is that Lucy may only just be realizing her feelings for you have changed. She may not leap first as you did, but all is not lost. You don't have to go through with this."

Corin stared at his brother, his eyes round, and, for the first time in a long while, full of hope. Cor found himself leaning forward, waiting for what his brother would say.

Just then Corin's manservant rapped on the door, calling "They're waiting for you downstairs, your Highness." The expression vanished as quickly as it came, and Corin's face fell into indifference once more. "We have to go," he said. "Father's waiting. I can't disappoint him." He turned and pulled the door open.

Cor didn't quite know what was happening. Had Corin really turned away from the possibility of Lucy? Bold, breakneck Corin? How could he? He followed dazedly in his brother's wake.

Aravis grabbed his sleeve as he passed her by the door of the royal chapel. When he turned she raised her brows in query.

Cor stole a glance at his twin, then turned back and cupped Aravis' elbow, drawing her to the side. "I think Queen Lucy might be falling for Corin," he murmured to her. "I told him, but he's still going through with it." As he drew away he saw the shock in Aravis' face. He pursed his mouth regretfully.

She tightened her grip on his sleeve and shook her head ever so slightly. Her eyes were wide as if with panic. Cor moved to reassure her, but everyone started to process inside, and Corin was halfway down the hall. He bent to kiss Aravis quickly on the cheek. "I love you," he promised her. They were the only reassuring words he could think of to say.

He joined Corin at the side entry to the chapel. "Corin," he whispered fervently. "You don't have to do this."

Corin didn't answer. His expression was blank. As he walked into the chapel, his stride was unusually stiff and wooden.

Cor took his place beside his brother, staring at the scene with amazement. Could this really be happening? He kept expecting to wake up at any moment or to hear his father's jester laugh and say it was all a farce. But the jester did not appear. Instead the duke's daughter came marching down the aisle and the wedding began in earnest.

Cor did not pay attention to the ceremony. Instead he looked at the faces in the crowd. He had to know if anyone found this as surreal as he did. He found even more quiet disapproval than he expected. King Edmund was studying the scene with a look of great concentration, while King Peter's jaw was set and his mouth was in a grim line. Queen Susan was looking very anxious for "her boy," not doubt informed by her husband, who was pulling worriedly on his beard. At the end of their row was Queen Lucy, who was sitting very still, looking pale and determined. Last of all, his eyes landed on Aravis, who was watching the scene at the altar with a mixture of horror and sorrow. Cor had a flash of sympathy for her. He wanted to reassure her, but he was powerless where he stood at the altar.

The Galmian girl recited her vows with a false, coy shyness which made Cor shudder with disgust. He imagined Aravis saying her wedding vows, how seriously she would take the ceremony but how her eyes would be secretly sparkling. With that picture in his mind, he didn't see how Corin couldn't recoil. But his twin stood still as a statue, almost as if he didn't understand what was happening.

Finally it was his turn, and the officiant prompted him. "Repeat after me, your Highness: I, Corin, Prince of Archenland."

Corin shook himself and echoed, "I, Corin, Prince of Archenland…" Cor noticed that his voice wobbled and broke.

"Do solemnly swear…"

"Do solemnly swear…" Corin's hands twitched at his sides.

"To take thee as my wife from now forevermore."

"To ta—to take…" Corin trailed off in a gasping stutter. He looked around nervously at the assembled guests. Cor saw his eyes land on Lucy. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out except a strange croaking. Then he said in a rush, "I'm sorry. I can't." And he fled down the aisle of the chapel.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The scene immediately following Corin's departure was one of complete chaos. No one was in their seats anymore. Everyone was shouting, gasping, or whispering in tight little knots. The Duke was bellowing "What is the meaning of this, Lune?!" and the Archen King was left stuttering for an answer.

In the midst of the confusion, Cor pushed his way to Aravis. She was already meeting him halfway. "We have to find him," he said, taking her by the shoulders.

She nodded and took him by the hand to lead him outside. It was much quieter in the echoing hall. "Do you think he's in the castle?" she asked.

Cor thought about this and shook his head. "No. He's gone. He may be in the Old Guard House, but my bet is on the woods."

There was a swell of noise as the chapel door opened. Cor and Aravis turned to see Queen Lucy emerge with her brother King Edmund. Lord Peridan was a step behind.

"I want to help look for him," the Queen announced, looking between them.

"We'll all help," King Edmund said, stepping forward and volunteering himself and Lord Peridan. "It is imperative we find him as soon as possible. The Galmians are crying foul. This has international incident written all over it."

"Hang the Galmians!" Lucy cried. "We need to find him to understand." She shook her head and led the party towards the stables.

Within the space of a few minutes they were mounted and ready to go. They split up into parties—Cor and Aravis would search in one direction, King Edmund and Lord Peridan in another. Queen Lucy insisted on going alone. They hastily determined signals with their hunting horns and a rendez-vous point down the road. As soon as this was determined, Lucy spurred her horse and galloped off. All four watched her until she disappeared in the dark trees. Then King Edmund turned to Lord Peridan. "Come on," he sighed. "And I thought we'd lost him for the last time in Tashbaan."

"His disappearances do seem to be fortuitous though," Lord Peridan answered, flashing a smile at Cor. Cor turned his head and saw that Aravis was smiling too. His cheeks grew hot and he started his horse.

Aravis quickly caught up to him. He didn't look, but he felt her next to him. "Let's hope this disappearance is equally fortuitous," he muttered.

"I doubt he'll facilitate the finding of another lost prince," Aravis returned. Her voice was so deadpan that Cor had to smile a bit. He sighed and turned to Aravis. "It's better he didn't go through with it. But he might have chosen a better moment."

"When has Corin ever chosen the right moment for anything?" Aravis wondered. "But yes, it is far, far better. Worth all this, even." Her cheeks flushed and she turned to him with sudden passion. "He could not have married her, Cor! I could not have borne seeing it."

Aravis' tone touched Cor so much he reached out and took hold of her hand. "He won't now."

She turned her face away. "I don't see how you could have allowed it. You or your father."

"The choice was his!" Cor protested.

Aravis scoffed. "How can you even pretend that, I don't know. If she was really his choice, we wouldn't be searching for him in the woods. If he had a bride of his own election you know full well who would have been at that altar." She yanked her hand away and cantered ahead, peering through the trees.

Cor pursued her. "That's not fair. You know I was against the match. How could I say no when Corin wouldn't?" he demanded with a frown.

"You should have anyway!" Aravis shouted. "When you know how he feels, when you said to me on Queen Susan's wedding night…" she broke off, shaking her head.

Cor remembered her face as she watched Corin at the altar, and he understood. He took her hand again. "That hasn't changed," he assured her. "I believe in love still. And I will see you married to the man of your choice."

For a moment it seemed as though Aravis would soften. Her eyes grew bright and her lips trembled. But then her face closed off with hard pride and she tossed her head. "And what if the choice of my heart is too cowardly to say he wants me? " She looked at him hard. There was little doubt as to her meaning.

At first Cor was shocked. This was the first time either of them had said anything beyond "I love you." The fact that Aravis might have a point angered him more than her words alone. She started her horse. Cor reached out and grabbed the reins. The mare looked like she was going to buck, and Aravis jumped down to prevent behind thrown. She looked up at Cor, her face blazing.

He dismounted and took her by the arms. "I am no coward," he growled.

"Either you are a coward, or you are a liar and have played me false," she gasped, struggling to free herself.

Cor roared with rage and in the same breath pulled her to him and kissed her hard. He felt her stiffen in resistance, then yield as he persisted. Instead of fighting him off, she pressed herself to him. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair. They kissed for a long, heady moment before he broke away with a gasp. He kept his arms tight around her and looked down into her face. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his cheeks.

"I want you," he said lowly. As he looked at her, he realized that yes, he wanted to lay with her, take her here on the forest floor even, explore her body. But more than that, he wanted something else. Finally he found the courage or whatever it was he needed to say what he hadn't been able to say before.

"I want you, Aravis. I love you, and I want to be with you. Not like—" he blushed, letting the implication hang in the air. "Not just like that," he qualified. "I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever. You—_you_ are the choice of my heart."

At first Aravis didn't say anything. Her expression was unreadable: her eyes were glittering but her mouth was prim, tight. Cor had stopped breathing and didn't know how to start again.

The she opened her mouth and he leaned forward lest he should miss her words. In place of her voice though, there was a clear call from a horn. For a moment Cor was confused—was that her voice?—until he recognized the sound.

"Queen Lucy—she's found him," Cor said. They had no choice but to mount their horses and ride to the rendez-vous, leaving Cor's proposal hanging in the air.

Cor felt sick the whole ride. What if, despite her implications, she felt compelled to say no?

They reached the rendez-vous point before Corin but after King Edmund and Lord Peridan. Clearly this was not a moment to speak. Cor's horse felt his nerves and started to sidle. Shortly they came riding through the trees, Lucy in front, Corin a few paces behind. The Queen had a strange little smile on her face, while Corin's eyes were wide open and glazed over. Clearly something had happened, but all either of them said was when Lucy announced "Corin's ready to go back now and make his apologies."

She started her horse and rode forward, still bearing that strange little smile. King Edmund and Lord Peridan hurried to catch up, eager for more details and strategizing diplomacy. Corin fell back to ride between Cor and Aravis. He was silent for awhile, watching Lucy's back intently. Not until they were halfway to the castle did Corin say in a hushed, reverent sort of voice "She kissed me, you know." He did not take his eyes off Lucy.

Cor threw out his arm to hold Corin back. "Wait—_what_?"

He nodded dazedly. "Yes. I told her I loved her and that it was hopeless and she kissed me and told me not to be stupid."

Cor leaned around Corin to look at Aravis. Her eyes were glittering with triumph. Cor frowned her off from saying "I told you so." He wanted to laugh with relief. Corin did it for him, shaking his head and chuckling in amazement. Lucy heard the laugh and turned to look at him over her shoulder. Her face was glowing.

The scene back at the castle was utter chaos. When the party rode through the gate, sentries announced them and a great crowd of people rushed down the steps, all of them shouting something. Cor could hardly make out who was in the group, except he could hear the duke shouting "Will someone please tell me the meaning of this?"

King Edmund and Lord Peridan dismounted and entered the fray, seeking to soothe. The High King peppered them with questions, keeping the duke at bay. Corin jumped down and prepared to make an account of himself. Lucy slipped her hand into his. When he looked at her, she gave him a brief, brave little smile. He visibly swelled with warmth and pride.

Cor drew closer to Aravis, reaching out for her hand. He had to know if he had her hand in more ways than one. His father appeared then, anxious and drawn. Cor saw for the first time that his father looked old. His full cheeks had a papery texture to them, and there were grooves round his mouth.

"Art his brother, Cor," Lune said, twisting his hands. "Dost thou know why he did this?"

Cor stared, not sure what to say. Could he tell the truth and betray his brother? Was it in fact a betrayal?

Aravis stepped forward and took his hands. "It's an inopportune time, but you should celebrate. Your son is in love." She nodded to him, still so close to Lucy. "He's in love with Queen Lucy."

Lune stared, and between them they launched into an explanation. Even after they had told the tale, or what they knew of it, the diplomacy was not over. Lune pulled Cor forward to help pacify the Galmians and shield Corin from their ire. Cor entered the diplomatic fray of his father's state chamber.

Everyone was there—the Duke of Galma was in the center, shouting. His daughter was shrinking behind him, her eyes burning dark with humiliation. They were surrounded by several lords who grumbled echoes of the duke's anger. King Edmund and Lord Peridan were in the midst of all this, the King engaging the duke, trying to pacify him while Peridan picked lords out of the clustered group, plying them with Archen wine and entreating them to sit down because it had been such a trying evening. Lune stood near King Edmund, wringing his hands and not saying much as the Duke shouted. Cor's heart swelled with pity. His father was a noble man and no coward, but what could he say? Diplomatically, Corin's actions were indefensible.

Corin himself was hovering by the doors with Aravis, who held fast to his arm and wore a rather severe expression. Cor knew this was because she was nervous and worried—when Aravis was most upset, she appeared most severe. Corin himself was looking rather green as he surveyed the scene, but when his eyes landed on Lucy his face became tense and alive with hope.

Lucy stood with her sister, unnaturally quiet. After a few minutes observing the melee, she looked up at Queen Susan and whispered something to her. Cor saw the gentle queen gasp and put her arms around her sister. He guessed Lucy told Susan the same news he had learned from Corin.

Finally everyone was seated and the shouting subsided to a disgruntled murmur. Underneath it Corin leaned over and whispered, "I don't know what to do, Cor. I can't marry her. But I can't start a war."

Cor turned to his brother and gripped his forearm as the Duke rose to speak.

"This is an insult," he declared in a ringing voice. "An outrage against my nation and my house! Do you think just because you are the pawn of Narnia you can do as you please, Lune?"

There was a cry of outrage from all the Narnians and the Archenlanders. The High King was on his feet at once, his face pale and thunderous. Queen Susan lad a hand on his arm. He looked down at her, and then at King Edmund, who shook his head ever so slightly. The High King took a breath and relaxed his features before he spoke. "Archenland is not our pawn. She is our ally."

"And the world knows it!" retorted the Duke. "You have insulted us, Lune, undeniably and categorically. You have broken faith with a treaty and made a mockery of Galma. Such is cause for war, and even your Narnian friends cannot deny that."

Corin blanched and leapt up from his seat. "It's my fault, not my father's," he said in a trembling voice. "He didn't do anything. You can take me away if you like, but please don't declare war." He held out his hands for shackles.

The Duke blinked in surprise, and Lune's brows drew together in distress at the very thought. "You shall not take him away. He is my son," he said quietly but clearly. "I would fight—"

"It needn't come to that," Cor interrupted. "Your pardon, Father," he added, remembering his manners. He caught his father's nod of forgiveness, but then he saw that every eye was fixed on him. He swallowed and rose to his feet. "Friends," he said, his voice shaking a little, "What my brother did was wrong. No one denies that, certainly not he himself. But this is no cause for war. Are we not free men? Are we not faithful men? We don't need marriage to form an alliance between nations. That is why the bond between Archenland and Narnia is so strong. It is built on trust, and nothing more. We would extend that same hand of friendship to you, your grace." Here he nodded at the Duke. The room was very quiet. Cor's hand was trembling, and he balled it into a fist so no one could see. He drew a large breath, feeling somewhat sick, and continued.

"Moreover, as free northerners, do we not believe in the choice of a person's heart? So many of you were at the Battle of Anvard. All could have been prevented with the marriage of Queen Susan to Rabadash, but to a man the Narnians would have died before they saw that happen. The High King himself refuses to barter his sisters' happiness, and my lady Aravis fled here in the hopes that she could make a marriage of her choice." Cor felt his cheeks grow hot, and he pressed on quickly, careful to avoid Aravis' eyes. "Perhaps my brother did not act as he ought, and it was dishonorable to flee. But is there not more dishonor still in swearing fidelity to one when his heart belongs to another? Let him make his own choice, and let us keep our alliances in the state chamber and out of the bed chamber."

With a scraping of his chair, Cor sat down. He kept his eyes on the grain of the table, sure his ears were bright red. No one said anything, and he felt quite sure everyone was looking at him. The silence endured, and Cor glanced up in alarm. He met the High King's eye, and King Peter nodded to him with a small smile and a wink. This make Cor flush even more, and he ducked his head again.

"You might begin with the terms you were hoping for in a treaty of marriage," King Edmund suggested with a pleasant smile.

A long, convoluted discussion followed which involved a lot of tricky diplomacy. Sometimes they strayed far from the subject of what Corin did; sometimes they battered it needlessly, saying the same things over and over again. It was an agony of tedium during which Cor felt his chest tightening and tightening—none of the questions posed were the one he wanted an answer to. He was afraid to look at Aravis because he didn't want to know if her answer was no in front of all these people.

At two o'clock in the morning, everyone adjourned for bed. Cor stumbled into the hall and forced his eyes open to look for Aravis. Corin found him first.

"Thanks for that," he said, clapping his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Cor nodded. "Well, it's true. You should get to marry Lucy if you want to."

"And I just might have the chance," Corin mused, looking past his twin to the door of the state chamber. Cor twisted his neck to see Queen Lucy emerging, and Corin went to her at once, grinning broadly. Cor did not miss the warm smile she gave him. Her face lit up, and she took a quick step forward as if she would run to Corin, but she checked herself until he was close enough so she could reach out for his hands. She looked up into his face, her expression shining.

Cor smiled to himself and turned at once to look for Aravis, but she was gone. A weight that was a ball of nerves settled in his chest, and he dragged his feet to the bedchamber, pondering his proposal which dangled in the air.

He stumbled up to his room, his head splitting with yawns. In the back of his mind was a vague humming anxiety about Aravis. Did he dare ask her again? How could he? And yet if he didn't, how would he get an answer? But did he dare ask her…and so his thoughts went, round and round as he trudged down the halls. His head swam dizzily from trying to think so hard when he was so tired.

When he entered his bedchamber, he was awakened from his sleepy reverie by quite a surprise. Aravis was sitting in the center of his bed in her richly embroidered dressing gown, the filmy cotton of her nightshirt peeking from underneath. Her slippered feet were tucked up underneath her and her black hair flowed over her shoulders.

"You are a most noble champion of romance, my prince, and you speak beautifully, but I am very upset with you," she announced, tossing her hair. "If you are going to propose to a woman you ought to do it properly, kneeling before her and presenting her a ring, not in the middle of the woods on a manhunt. How can a woman accept such a proposal and preserve her pride?" She pursed her mouth severely, her eyes sparkling.

Cor grinned and came forward. "Marry me," he said warmly.

She arched a black eyebrow. "Ask me properly."

He reached the bed and crawled onto it. Still grinning, he took up the hem of her dressing gown and kissed it. "Marry me." Now he took up her hand. "Marry me." Their faces were very close together now, and he raised his brows, trying to keep from grinning.

She pouted for a moment, but then she slid her arms around his neck. She fell back onto the pillows and he with her. He could smell the rich perfume of her hair and feel the softness of her body underneath his. He reflected that once he thought she was all angles, but clearly this was not so. He moved his hand to stroke her body—she was so appealingly soft—but she smacked his hand away and gave him a reproachful look. In the next breath she smiled and kissed him warmly, and his head spun with the contradiction of her. Somehow that made her all the more dear, and his mouth on hers was tender.

"Oh Cor," she whispered to him, her voice full of emotion. "The delight of my eyes. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

_A/N: So there you have it! This story was immensely fun to write. I never get to have cliffhangers--though I suppose that's my own fault. Thanks for reading. Btw, I am aware that the Galmian duchess storyline also occurs in All the Dreams...that's one of the many reasons why I'm planning on redoing the first ten chapters or so. I felt the storyline came across so much better here. This is hardly the last Cor/ Aravis Corin/ Lucy story I have up my sleeve, so let me know if you're interested in more._


End file.
